Two Hats
Two Hats is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Homeland. It aired on November 25, 2012. Synopsis In an effort to clarify his priorities, Brody makes a necessary phone call before things spiral further out of control. Saul teams up with Virgil and Max to dig up some information on one of their own. Meanwhile, the Brody family enjoys an all-expense paid vacation of sorts and Carrie finds herself preparing for the most important meeting of her career. Episode guide Carrie, Saul, Quinn, and Estes discuss what to do now that Brody has been missing for 12 hours. They decide to apprehend Roya Hammad, but their plans change when Carrie gets a call from Brody. Brody desperately asks Carrie to get his family into protection immediately. Carrie opts to send Mike to pick up Brody's family, so as not to arouse suspicion. Mike brings Jessica, Dana, and Chris to a CIA safehouse and stays with them. Virgil and Max report to Saul their findings after looking into Quinn. They found anti-intrusion devices all over his apartment, and that his living quarters suggests he is ready to leave at any time. They also found a rifle cleaning kit and a photo of a woman with a baby. Saul tracks down the woman, a police officer in Philadelphia, and talks to her, posing as an IRS employee. Saul confirms that she is the estranged mother of Quinn's child. At a CIA debrief, Brody reports that he was taken to see Abu Nazir, who is now in the U.S. He goes on to state that Nazir made a veiled threat to Brody's family, and that Nazir is planning an attack on a homecoming event hosted by Vice President Walden where 300 special ops soldiers are to be reunited with their families. Brody's assignment is to convince Walden to allow a lone journalist, Roya Hammad, to cover the event. Dana, increasingly disillusioned by her father and the difficulties he's brought upon the family, expresses to Mike that sometimes she wishes her father never came back from the war. Mike tries to explain to her that everyone who was in the war comes back with a "wound", himself included. Quinn meets with a man on an otherwise empty bus. Max, who was following Quinn, takes some photos of the meeting. When Saul sees the photos, he identifies Quinn's contact as Dar Adal, a man Saul knew from 18 years ago who was running classified operations out of Nairobi. Virgil notes that if Quinn is reporting to Dar Adal, his job function is far from the 'analyst' that he claims to be. Late at night at the safehouse, Jessica sneaks into Mike's room and has sex with him. The next day, Brody calls his family to check in, talking to Chris and Jessica, but Dana refuses to speak with him. On the day of the homecoming, the CIA has tracked Roya Hammad and her news team to a restaurant. Back at headquarters, Quinn leaves after being prompted by Estes. Saul confusedly asks Estes where Quinn is going. Estes explains that Quinn is acting as a "FBI liaison" today. While Roya and her news team dine inside the restaurant, a van pulls up alongside Roya's news truck. Four of Abu Nazir's men emerge from the van, with one staying inside. They proceed to take some camera batteries out of the back of the news van, and replace them with similar looking but much heavier devices from their van. When the CIA observes this, they give the go-ahead to move in, successfully capturing the terrorists and killing two in the process. While this is happening, Quinn drives a limousine to Brody's house to pick him up and take him to the homecoming. However, Quinn takes out a gun and is prepared to shoot Brody when he is given an order from Estes to "stand down" and that "we still need him" once Carrie confirms that the final man in the van was not Abu Nazir. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring * F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal * Zuleikha Robinson as Roya Hammad * Mido Hamada as M.M * Maury Sterling as Max * Daniella Pineda as Julia Diaz * Valerie Cruz as Major Joy Mendez * Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn Co-Starring *Nneoma Nkuku as Waitress *Paul Rolfes as FBI Liaison *Raymond Scott Parks as TAC Team Agent *Jason Wesley as TAC Team Agent Videos es:Two Hats Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2